


His Girl

by AsYouAre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, very cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsYouAre/pseuds/AsYouAre
Summary: When a night in Paris goes awry, Robin Locksley must decide between his best friend and the love of his life- who also just so happens to be his best friend's fiancé. All of his relationships are, then, put to the test, but who comes out on top?





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works so be gentle with it // Uploading old fics from FFNET

Daniel and Regina are the perfect couple. They're gorgeous, fun and completely in love. The entire world wants to be them.

But Robin Locksley only wants to be one of them.

Daniel Groom has been Robin's best friend since they were in primary school. The two of them have been through thick and thin, always having each other's back and always being there when the other needed them most. They'd done practically everything together since they'd met. And even as they grew up and became their own person, they stuck together like glue—roommates in college, neighbors in adulthood and now, Robin is Daniel's best man.

For awhile, Daniel had left the comfort of Gainesville to take head of their bridle making company in the Big Apple, all the way on the opposite end of the East Coast, leaving Robin and the moss behind. And when Daniel's storm on the Empire State had come to an end, he'd returned right back to where he'd once been, except this time, he did not take up his space on his own, but, instead, had brought someone back from New York City.

Her name was Regina, Regina Mills, and she lived right up to the stereotype. She was stuck up and full of herself, and for lack of a better word, a brat. She didn't take well to the swamp life and she often kept to herself, quiet and terse. Robin saw through her bitchy exterior, though, he knew that she was just scared and put up this great defensive wall so that no one could come near her to harm her.

He doesn't talk to her very much, never has, not from the moment he'd met her, but he could tell through the scant conversations that they had had, that she was far more than her city pretense.

Regina has been, and probably still is, convinced that Robin doesn't like her because they don't talk frequently and because she catches him a lot of times looking at her, scrutinizing. But neither of those are attributed to his dislike for her—rather, the opposite actually.

In fact, they're because Robin Locksley is in love with her, stupidly and foolishly in love with her.

He can't pin the exact moment that he just knew that he felt this way. It might have been the first moment he met her. Or perhaps, the night at the dinner party that Daniel had held, leaving her alone in a corner, while he was off talking to some businessmen about subsidizing their bridle making company that he and Robin shared (Daniel was the brains of the operation, while Robin was the designer and builder).

Regina had been in a stunning, sleek black cocktail dress, with a tantalizing neckline that had Robin's heart racing like a horse and she just stood there, smiling and nodding politely at everyone who passed by, all while clutching onto her champagne glass as if it meant life or death. She had no idea what Robin was really thinking when she'd spotted him all the way across the room, scanning her over like he does, or when he'd made his way over to her, thinking that she was the only person in the room besides himself.

But the way she'd looked had been the least of his worries. He was captivated when she'd teased that it was like him to come talk to the loneliest girl at the party. Her snark had been a symptom of her shield and his refusal to just talk to her. He'd always been fond of it though—always made him smile (which in turn drove her crazy). He was especially fond when she'd laughed at his retort that he'd simply taken pity on her. It could have been the laugh or maybe that she liked his humor. Their banter has been immeasurable since their first meeting and he relished in it ever since.

But he's pretty sure that the moment that had won him over was when Regina had told him about her mother. She'd opened up, spilling her guts about the old bat because she'd refused to support her recent engagement to Daniel, who, though, had made quite a name for himself, was still considered a swamp dweller to the likes of Cora Mills. Regina had explained that she didn't want to tell Daniel because he was already stressed out and she needn't make him feel worse but she needed to vent and he was there so he got the brunt of her frustrations with her mother.

That had been the first and only time he'd seen her cry.

He'd let her rest her head on his shoulder while she stubbornly fought the tears that were brimming at her lids and desperate to roll down her face. And he stayed with her, stroking her hair down and whispering soft words of solace to her through her battle of composure. Robin had known in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life caring for this woman.

And he has been, but just silently in the background, constantly making sure that she's okay and that she's cared for. Not that he really needed, or still needs, to worry. Daniel is a great guy, who is surely going to tend to the love of his best friend's life and they're going to live happily ever after with a dog and three kids and a nice house with a guest bedroom, too, for Robin to stay in.

Robin accepts this, really, he does. He wants more than anything for Regina to be happy, as well as Daniel, of course and if they make each other happy, then who is he to step in the way or make things troublesome between them? So he just bites his tongue and steers clear of Regina the best he can, so as to not jeopardize his lockdown on his feelings for her.

It has been a difficult task, to say the least. It's painful having to look away any time she walks into the room for the first time for fear that he loses his breath or can't find the words to explain himself. Speaking of words, it's equally as difficult when they do speak because he has to prevent himself from letting his tongue contort itself into a knot trying to think of the right words to say. It's utter agony, trying to focus on any other sound in the room when she laughs so that he won't go weak in the knees. And it's torture seeing her react to anything and not being the one to be able to hold her and be there for her.

But this weekend will finally be the end of the torture. This weekend Daniel and Regina say 'I do' in Paris and will stay there forever, whilst Robin will return back to Gainesville to try and create some semblance of a life alone and miserable. He has Belle, and she's a nice girl, she's a great girl even, but he can't give her what he's spent the past four years wishing he could give Regina.

But he's going to have to try. He is going to force his heart to let Regina go and do the right thing by Belle. He'll be a good boyfriend, who provides for her and loves her and cherishes her because that's what she deserves.

Today though, Robin Locksley is going to sulk in his goddamned hotel room in Paris, France, while Regina and Daniel go gallivanting across the city, sightseeing. Later tonight, though, the marital parties will have their respective celebrations—a bachelor party for Daniel and a bachelorette for Regina but this morning they are all allowed to go out and see Paris.

Robin isn't keen on doing the tourist thing anyway and with Belle all the way back home finishing up her work on a big case (she's a lawyer), Robin has no plan to go stalking about the streets of Paris like he has some purpose to do it. Besides, what's the point of experiencing something beautiful when there's no one to share it with?

So he does what he's best at doing, which is stretching out on his bed and flipping on the telly and finding something mildly amusing to watch. He should've gotten some porn to screw Daniel over when they get the hotel bill but he decides against it and just lands on an episode of Criminal Minds that has been dubbed over with a voice speaking rapid French for Derek Morgan. It's of no consequence because Robin's seen this episode before so he just lets his arms cross over his chest and settles into the clump of pillows, letting his eyelids start to droop shut.

His peace is short lived though, as he hears the door creak open just before his consciousness slipped off for awhile to the land of dreams. Robin pops one eye open to find Daniel poking his head in, looking around for Robin, more than likely, but even the question of his quest is quickly answered when Daniel speaks.

"You sure you don't want to come see the city with me and Regina, man?"

Robin merely sighs. Why? To sit through hours of endless torture, watching them canoodle while he sits in the background alone and tired? "No thanks, mate. I'm feeling a bit lagged so I'm gonna take myself a bit of a kip."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Daniel starts apprehensively before beginning to duck back out of the doorway. "Well, if you change your mind, just text us and we'll let you know where we are, okay?"

"Yeah," Robin answers wearily. "Sounds good. Now, you two kids go have some fun."

"Thanks, man."

It isn't even ten minutes later that Robin finally lets his troubles slip into the darkness.

[:]

He doesn't know what time it is when he finally hears the clamor of another person back in his room. He blinks a few times to gather his surroundings until he can take in the silhouette of his best friend bustling around the dimly lit room, twilight beginning to fall on them. Damn, had it been that long?

"Hey, Danny." Robin mumbles, still blinking everything into focus. "How's Paris?"

"Beautiful, you should see it, you know. Have you been asleep this whole time?"

"It would appear so," he answers with a yawn and props himself on his elbows. "What'd you two do?"

"Mostly shop, Regina loves that aspect of Paris and will certainly take advantage of it," Daniel chuckles fondly.

Robin's mind flits briefly to the idea of him buying lavish gifts as they walk through the streets of the city, Regina hanging onto his arm and pointing out whatever catches her eye. And he'd carry each bag for her despite her insistence that she can carry them all on her own. She'd keep protesting and he'd just kiss away her argument. Robin starts smiling just at the thought.

"So are you coming or not?" Robin isn't even paying attention, completely disregarding the fact that Daniel has been speaking the whole time he'd been on a trip with his imagination, elsewhere.

Robin knows he must stop but he's only got a few nights left. All's fair.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"To dinner, are you coming to dinner with us?" Daniel's exasperation with his friend's air headedness starts to bleed through his words.

Robin had nearly forgotten that they are supposed to have dinner before their respective parties. "Eh, I don't know man."

"Mal's gonna be there, so I'd actually be rather grateful if you came."

"So you want me to be the watch dog for your fuck ups, yeah man sure." Robin isn't exactly sure where that high dosage of a bitter pill came from but it tumbled off his lips, with no regard, into the room.

Daniel has made one indiscretion in his life, one that only he, Robin and Mal knew about. Mallory Wyvern is Regina's best friend. She's from New York but often came down to visit Regina in Gainesville, mostly to degrade where her friend was now residing but Robin had been under the impression that Mal didn't have many friends and used Regina for confirmation that she wasn't totally alone. He'd always found their relationship peculiar but never said a word.

But their relationship had progressed from peculiar to downright messed up when she and Daniel had kissed at a party. Daniel had sworn on his life that it was a one-time thing, he hadn't meant to do but he did and there was no taking it back. He forced Robin into the bonds of solidarity because 'that's what best friends do,' they keep secrets and lie to the love of their life to secure the fraternity between them. Daniel had reassured that it was just because they were really buzzed and he had just been upset after his fight with Regina but he was never going to do it again. He loves Regina and he's marrying Regina and that's all that matters. Robin knew that Daniel had been sincere and kept his secret. It nearly killed him not to tell Regina but how could he betray his best friend, that friend who's been more like a brother to him?

So of course, he'll go and keep Mal in her corner while Daniel tells Regina that she looks gorgeous and she'll bite her lip as she peers down at her plate of untouched food and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, trying to be modest even if deep down everyone (including herself) knows that she is the most beautiful woman in the room.

"That's not fair, Robin."

"Yeah, I know," Robin mutters as he childishly scrubs his eyelids, now sitting upright. "Let me just freshen up and then, yeah I'll go."

Daniel extends a hand to shake and then pull Robin off the bed. "Thanks man."

"Yeah."

[:]

They decide on a restaurant not far from the Champs Elysées down in the seventh arrondissement and Robin isn't surprised to find that Regina does, in fact, look absolutely stunning and he isn't able to stop himself from telling her so, but recovers quickly to tell Mal that she looks incredible, as well, but he's certain that the change in the tone of his voice between each woman is noticeable.

He thinks halfway through the first part of the meal that he could come up with some lousy excuse and duck out, maybe call Belle to bid her a good afternoon and then hole up in his and Daniel's room until time for the party.

"I can't believe this is where you two are going to live," Mal tries to sound enthusiastic except her genuine jealousy shows it's ugly face, instead.

"Don't worry, you can visit anytime," Regina says before pausing and adding, "and you too, Robin."

He looks at her, then, for the first time that night, melting into the warm brown color of her irises and all the lights of the room have managed to find those irises, shining so bright, it might just blind him, but what a sight to be blinded by.

Her gaze falls back to her still sort of full plate. "I can't believe that this is the last time the four of us will do this." And when she looks back up, the lights are now being rinsed out by the gathering of tears on the edge of her lids. Daniel reacts quickly, grabbing onto her hand and telling her it would be okay and that both Mallory and Robin would visit constantly, an assertion that Robin and Mal were quick to agree with.

"Maybe we could set up a day where both Robin and Mal could come and visit at the same time and we can all do this again?" Daniel offers.

Regina releases her hand from his grip to wipe away those tears she always fights so hard and nods as she does so, "Yeah. You guys would do that?"

"Dear, I would use any excuse to visit Paris," Mal says before she sips her wine.

Regina then turns to Robin, wordless but he knows she's waiting for him to agree, as well, which he does, telling them he couldn't imagine anything greater. She nods tearfully in his direction. Her demeanor takes a 180 not even 30 seconds later, though, switching to the lighter subject of what trouble Robin is going to get her groom-to-be into later tonight.

Robin only chuckles lightheartedly. He really doesn't have any plan other than going to the bar and getting rottenly drunk and flirting with all the girls in the bar. "That's on a need to know basis. What are you ladies going to be up to?"

"Fun," Mal answers coolly, darting her eyes over to Daniel.

"Just don't get my fiancé murdered or thrown in jail, Mal," Daniel scolds.

"Oh, but that's the opposite of fun. Marrying each other across prison bars would be quite the story to tell your children."

"Well it's not going to be one they will hear."

"Party pooper."

Daniel smirks, "Yes, god forbid I be responsible."

"There's a difference between being responsible and just plain boring."

"I'm not boring," he answers indignantly.

"Sure," she finishes with another sip of wine.

Oh good, the flirtatious part of the night has begun… between the wrong parties. But that's okay because when Regina's eyes meet with his again, he knows he's got her.

The rest of their dinner goes as Robin predicted—uneventful, just Mallory and Daniel bickering and Robin and Regina having conversations thorough various exchanges of looks. Daniel pays for everyone's meals when it's over despite the refusal of Robin and easy acceptance of Mal, and then they return to their respective hotel rooms to prep for the real fun of the evening.

The men don't take long to change into some jeans and t-shirts and drink a beer apiece before heading down to some swanky bar just down the block from the hotel, meeting with August, Jefferson, Graham, and Neal.

The night doesn't disappoint. They drink very heavily and as soon as the barman gets word that it's Daniel's bachelor party, the whole bar is celebrating him, men clapping him on the back and buying him drinks and women throwing themselves on top of all the members of his party. Somewhere near the middle of the evening, a group of girls give Daniel and Robin lap dances, which are phenomenal and beg for Robin to give a thorough apology to his lady when he sees her tomorrow. But not long after those lap dances, Robin catches Daniel frowning, and subsequently, telling Robin that he isn't feeling well and is going to return to the hotel.

"You want me to go with you, mate?"

"No, that's exactly what I don't want you to do, I want you to have as much fun as possible and return the room when you're all partied out. I just didn't get enough rest and I'm really, really wasted and I just need to lie down."

"But it's  _your_ bachelor party?"

He sighs, "I know. But it's fine. I promise, I had a blast and it won't hurt my feelings if you guys want to spend the night out a little bit longer. You come back when you want."

"Your certain?"

"Yeah man, totally."

"You gotta way back?"

"Yes, mom," he whines. "Go have fun, Robin, I'll be fine. And I'll see you whenever you get back."

[:]

It's a little over an hour later that Robin comes stumbling back into the hotel where he finds Mallory stepping out of what looks like his room, legs wobbling and her malicious grin as present as ever. She greets Robin with a smirk and a wipe of lipstick with her thumb. "Robin." She does a single nod and keeps walking past him without letting him respond.

It doesn't take much to have him piecing it all together. But Daniel couldn't. Daniel wouldn't. He's a good guy. He's Regina's fiancé.

Oh, god, Regina.

Robin has to tell her. But if this is true, it will destroy her. She'll be mortified and she's going to lose her fiancé and her best friend all in one whack. This is a nightmare. It cannot be true, there is no way, and, perhaps, it isn't. He has to go in and get the full story from Daniel. And that's exactly what he does, marching into the room to find Daniel getting redressed at the edge of his bed, barely looking up when Robin walks in.

Robin has no idea what to say to the man in front of him. How could he do this to Regina, the woman who deserves everything—the sun, the moon, the stars, and the whole universe? He has a surge of fury that is electrifying the very tips of his fingers and probably great enough to produce steam out of his ears. It takes him a good few seconds, at the least, to swallow his anger and ask through his teeth, "Tell me you didn't."

"Mind your own business, Robin," he replies shortly.

"What about Regina?!" Robin cries aloud. "She loves you! A-a-and you just threw that away to have sex with Mal?! Whom you hardly know and is Regina's best friend! How could you? Regina doesn't deserve this."

"You think I don't know that, Robin?!"

"Then why the fuck did you do it?!"

Daniel babbles an excuse out, "Because, I'm very drunk and she was coming onto me and I told her it was wrong because she's Regina's best friend and I'm her fiancé and that she and I are going to get married but then she kissed me and the alcohol took over and I wanted her to stop but I just couldn't vocalize it and then it spiraled out of control." He pauses, "Are you going to tell her?"

"If you don't, I will. She deserves to know the truth," Robin hisses. "You have until your rehearsal dinner, which is tomorrow night, mind you, where several guests will be attending to support your wedding, your marriage to Regina."

"You can't give me some bullshit ultimatum like that."

"The hell, I can't."

"If you tell her, I'll never forgive you," Daniel weakly threatens.

"It's not me that should be asking for forgiveness."

"You won't tell her."

"I will." Robin stands his ground.

"Then you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're welcome to stay in Paris, but you aren't invited to any of the rest of the wedding festivities."

"Oh, so you're barring me from the wedding party so that your little secret won't get out?" Robin asks dubiously. Daniel would never. He doesn't have the gall. "How are you going to explain where I've gone? And who's going to be your best man? And what would stop Mal from telling everyone?"

"Mal would never tell because it'd be a fall from grace for her too, especially because she knows that I wouldn't be with her anyway. And as for where you are, I'll simply tell them you couldn't stay, that you needed to return home for a personal matter, and ask one of the other guys to step in."

"Bit conniving for you, isn't it?"

"I messed up but I still plan to marry and love Regina. Mallory was a mistake."

Robin rubs the bridge of his nose. "You still have to tell her, Danny. You have to do right by her and tell the truth. She deserves that much. I've told you where stand and you can remove me from the wedding party but that's not going to stop me forever."

"But, at least, I can have my wedding in peace and then explain to my wife the things that I've done."

Robin had steadily been gathering things as they argued and he'd decidedly gathered enough, so he waltzes back to the door, saying, "Right, so trick her into marrying you and then confess your dirty secrets, good plan."

"I'm not tricking her."

"You are because she doesn't know the man she's marrying. And frankly, neither do I." He opens the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go tell Regina. I've made my promise—you have until tomorrow night—but I cannot share a room with a stranger." And with that, he files out the door, closing it behind him and taking in the deepest breath his chest would allow.

He knocks on the door of all his friends and thankfully finds Neal in his room, who willingly accepts Robin inside, telling him he can sleep on the floor, an offer Robin graciously takes.

"So, what did you two girls get in a fight?" Neal teases as Robin sets himself up on the floor.

"Don't want to talk about it," Robin grumbles.

Neal catches easily onto Robin's irritation and drops the subject as quickly as he introduced it. In fact, he doesn't dare say another word to Robin, who goes to bed almost immediately because despite his nap, he's tired and has no bloody clue what to do now. He's set a fire and it will catch the whole forest before he knows it, so he can either hold his breath and run for his life, ignorantly let it burn to the ground, or try to simply put it out. But tonight, he's not debating his conflagration of issues, no, tonight, he's going to sleep.

[:]

He's drunk as hell—downright piss drunk. Daniel had refused to admit the truth so Robin was banished as promised from the rehearsal dinner to assure that no trouble would ensue and so Robin decided that he only had one solution left, which was to get sloppy drunk, crash the rehearsal dinner and confess the truth. But, even then, he was too much of a sodding coward. He admits that Daniel is right in a sense that these are suppose to be the happiest days of Regina Mills' life and he doesn't want to be the chap who ruins that for her. Then, of course, he's torn because the honorable thing would be to tell her. He'd missed his chance though, for surely the rehearsal dinner is over and now they are less than 24 hours away from Regina and Daniel being married.

Maybe it's best she never finds out. Perhaps, it's a sign from the universe that she isn't meant to know and is just supposed to live happily ever after with Daniel. And maybe is desire to tell the truth is fueled by selfishness because he wants Regina for himself and that's not why Regina needs to find out.

Then again, it's possible that the universe has other plans because Robin spots none other than Regina and Daniel walking into the very bar where Robin is wasting away. And it doesn't take long for Daniel to notice Robin, who steers Regina in the opposite direction and sits her down, telling her something (probably that he'll go get her drink—sex on the beach is her favorite) and then he makes his way to the bar, or rather, to Robin. He'd seated Regina out of eyesight so that they could talk privately.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel curses.

"Well, now contemplating the damage of walking over to the lovely girl over there, who's sitting by herself and planting one on her in front of her fiancé," Robin slurs.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You underestimate me, then."

"Then, be my guest."

"No, I know boundaries," he states firmly. "Besides I have something more important to tell her."

"You'll do no such thing."

"What's stopping me?"

"Robin, please."

Robin shakes his head, "No, you don't get to beg. I gave you your bloody choice and you chose not to take it."

Just then he sees Regina rounding the corner of the tables into their direct line of view, except Daniel's back is to her. She recognizes Robin quickly and confusion dances across her face. Maybe it's the alcohol, or his own petty, jealous heart because he just blurts it out when he's certain that she's in earshot. "I gave you the choice to tell Regina that you cheated and you chose to lie and cover your ass, but I can't do it anymore, Daniel."

The pained expression that now befalls her features, tugs roughly at his heart and he instantly regrets it, wishing for the world that he could take it back. "You did what?" she demands tearfully through her teeth.

Daniel's eyes grow wide but remain on Robin, who isn't relishing in triumph but falling to pieces over the hurt in Regina's face. It's a brief few seconds that they stay like that before, Daniel turns to face Regina, pleading for her to listen, but she doesn't and instead, shouts a 'how could you?!' and storms out the bar, Daniel on her tail.

[:]

Robin is back in the hotel room he'd abandoned the night prior because he figures that he and Daniel have nothing left to fight over now that it's out there in the open. But that doesn't stop Robin from having an internal war with himself. Was this all worth it? He'd effectively ruined the closest and best friendship he had, all for a love that may never be reciprocated. Not to mention, he'd broken Regina's heart. Yes, technically it'd been Daniel but Robin was the one who'd brought the heartbreak into her eyes and on her lips.

It's late, the middle of the night, to be more specific, when Daniel reappears, wrath emanating from him. He's drunk, as well, made apparent by his precarious swagger. When his gaze lands on Robin, who's scrambling off the edge of the bed to meet Daniel in the middle of the floor.

"You had to tell her…" he starts sloppily, swaying with his words. Robin doesn't say anything, but lets Daniel finish because he knows that he isn't done. "But, of course you did because you're in love with her."

This assertion stuns Robin. Daniel knows, Daniel knew. He hadn't known that Daniel was aware of his feelings for Regina. How long had he known? Was it that obvious?

Daniel scoffs, "You've been in love with her since the day you met her." He brushes past Robin, closer to the bed.

"Danny," he begins, "you know I'd never get between you two."

"Funny," he laughs bitterly, "because you sure as hell did. You wanted her to be yours."

Robin's voice turns into a shout, "You lied to her for weeks, Daniel! You should have said something when you kissed Mal at that party. But that, that was a simple mistake, one I was willing to cover for you, but I couldn't lie about this!"

Daniel moves right into Robin's personal space, then, and Robin feels certain that Daniel is going to punch him, but instead, he spits his words in Robin's face, "Yeah, well she canceled the wedding because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

They're over. Regina and Daniel are over. But the bitter over the triumph ruined the sweetness of it.

"Oh, don't put this off on me.  _You_ messed up by sleeping with that girl!"

"No," Daniel's words bite as his forefinger jabs into the space just in front of Robin's chest. "I lost her and that's  _your_ fault. I was going to tell her, I was going to work this out my way. But you were so overcome by your jealousy that you couldn't wait to tell her the truth! The decision was mine, you had no right!"

Robin grabs onto his best friend's shoulders, "Marriage doesn't include lying, Daniel. I couldn't let you do that to her. You're right, I love her too much for that."

"So, you admit it," Daniel states dejectedly.

Robin averts his gaze, "I do."

"That was supposed to be my line," Daniel attempts a defeated joke.

It strikes a chord with Robin and he feels the knife twist in deep. He doesn't know what to say, except for, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I think I've learned that that phrase doesn't fix this, Robin." Daniel walks past him again over to the door, opening it and starting to exit the room, but he hesitates, turning back to his friend. "If you love her that much, then you should tell her. Go get her."

"But—"

"It's over, Robin." And those are Daniel's last words before the door clicks behind him.

He thinks about doing some grand romantic gesture just like in all the movies, where he'd go and find her and confess everything but suddenly he doesn't even know the first thing he'd say to Regina. He'd spent years with her, bottling up every single word he wanted to say when she was there but now when he needed the words most, they failed him, leaving him to choke on his tongue.

It's over.

[:]

It's been nearly two years since the great Paris debacle and almost nuptials of Daniel and Regina. Robin has since returned Gainesville and ended things with Belle, who moved on with some other man that she actually just recently married.

Daniel moved back to New York, deciding to run the new headquarters there instead of the original bridle making company back home, which is now being run by August, who was more than enthusiastic to take it, especially during the fallout between Daniel and Robin. The two men decided that they'd work together professionally but their friendship was effectively over. So far, it's been pretty easy. Robin just runs things through August, who then runs things through Daniel. And that's been their system for the past two years, disregarding each other's existences, save a few business trips and meetings that were necessary for the company's survival.

As for Regina, word on the street is that she stayed in Paris after the whole thing and set up a life for herself there. Robin hasn't heard whether or not she's returned but it's his exact plan to find out on his business trip to New York, this weekend. Daniel usually returns to Gainesville to go over any need-to-dos but this time he'd decided that they'd come up to New York, instead. Robin doesn't really intend to tell Daniel about his plans, not that it'd bother him anyway. Daniel has moved on. He and Mal attempted a relationship not long after what happened in Paris but that crashed and burned almost immediately.

But now, he's married to a lovely girl named Marian, whom Robin had been introduced to last summer and whom he swore he wouldn't fall for. Mostly because he's still in love with the same woman he's been in love with for many years, now, and because that was a hard lesson learned.

It's actually Marian that is the exact reason why they're meeting in New York. Daniel is requesting Robin and August's help in the coming months because Marian is pregnant and she's been very sick, so he wants to stay with her and the baby for awhile and he doesn't trust his executives in New York, so he's wants Daniel and Robin to head things up while he's gone, which they've graciously accepted to do.

That leaves Robin with a whole year to find Regina, confess his feelings and win her heart. He does what he can, looking her up in any way he can through the next few weeks with a hopeful heart that he will find her. And luck must be on his side because eventually he manages to find her apartment that she'd vacated to move to Paris, re-inhabited by herself. Now, he just needs the courage to tell her how he feels.

[:]

He imagines that he should have come up with a decent excuse to randomly show up to her apartment but he's there, empty-handed and full-hearted. He hasn't the slightest clue what exactly he'll say to her, though he tries to process a few ideas when he rings for her at the front of the apartment. Maybe he'll just out with it, and immediately tell her how he feels, how he's felt. Or perhaps, he should wait?

"Tell Sidney Glass that I do not want any more flowers from him!" she barks into the speaker.

Robin chuckles in to the receiver, "So, I'll just keep these flowers for myself then?"

Silence. He thinks that maybe she's recognized his voice and hung up, until, "Are the flowers from you or Sidney Glass?"

"Well, I haven't any flowers, which seems to be for the best, since you don't appear to be very fond of them," he jests.

Another bout of silence. "What are you doing here, Robin?"

"Well, I remember you were really fond of coffee once and we're surrounded by, like, 15 coffee shops—12 of them being a Starbucks, and I was curious if maybe you were still… into that?"

"You want to get coffee?"

"I figured it's the best apology I could give?"

"You'd be right," she concedes. "But you better have more than just coffee to apologize with."

"Dunno if my verbal skills will do you any justice but it's worth a shot, I suppose." He shrugs despite the fact that she can't see.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

[:]

Their coffee adventure goes smoothly. Well, with a bit of a bumpy start because she's terse and angry but he does his best to apologize, saying it wasn't his place and he'd like to put it behind them and she tells him, in turn, that she's actually glad he told the truth and that she'd gladly put it behind them. And, due to that, Robin doesn't admit his feelings to her. He has such an amazing time just talking to her and making her laugh without any other intention. She could stay oblivious to his feelings for a little longer.

But that "a little longer" turns into a few weeks, which soon becomes a few months and is now approaching a year. He doesn't know why he doesn't want to tell her, but he rather enjoys their budding friendship, no obligations, no strings, just friends, laughing and crying and sharing everything together. The only perk he doesn't have is kissing her, which is a rule he has broken, on occasion, but just to soothe her- just a few pecks to the forehead or cheek.

He stays vigilant, though, waiting for the exact right moment to tell the truth, but as the year has progressed, all Robin cared for was to mend her broken heart, the one he'd helped break. He doesn't push or instigate and simply stays by her side for better or for worse.

He's not sure that he'll ever tell her, thinking to just let things naturally progress and let the chips fall where they may. And that's how they go about it for an entire year.

Just friends.

[:]

Robin considers doing something on their one-year anniversary. (Yes, he counted every single day.) They've gone to dinner as per usual, a tradition they'd picked up somewhere along the four month marker, and are now sitting on a park bench in the middle of Central Park. However, doing something now might just make everything a little more complicated.

They'd been sitting in silence for several minutes, now, because Robin had informed her that Daniel would be taking back over his post next week, which means that he'll return to Gainesville. He'd thought she was aware of that but it seems that it totally caught her off-guard. So now they are just sitting there, she's looking down in her lap twiddling her thumbs, while he watches people go by, one-by-one.

"Are you leaving right away?" she finally asks quietly.

"Pretty much."

He'd loved to stay, he wants to stay but he can't uproot his whole life and job experience all because he's in love with someone, who may or may not love him back and presently only sees him as a friend. Gainesville has a more long term offer. It'd be different if he and Regina were a couple and he wanted to stay then, but right now he knows he can't just follow his heart on a fool's errand.

"So that's it, then?"

He swallows the heavy lump in his throat, "Well, I haven't a reason to stay."

"I'm not a good enough reason?"

"It's not that. It's just I'd have nowhere to stay and no job so I'd live on the streets and probably bum off of you to eat."

She laughs lightly. "That's okay with me. And you'd be welcome to bum off my living establishment, as well."

"That wouldn't be fair to you. Plus, what would happen when you get tired of me?"

"I wouldn't."

"Trust me, you would. Not to mention, I don't think Daniel would appreciate my just leaving, especially for his ex-fiancé."

"Oh, he'd be fine with it and you know it," she scolds.

Robin bites hard on his lip. What he would give to stay. "You aren't making this any easier, you know?"

"Well, tell me what you want that will get you to stay and I'll stop."

He feels it. Now. Now is the time to tell her the truth.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"You."

She snorts, "Robin I'm here, I've already offered everything of mine."

He shakes his head then rapidly, "No, not you, my friend, you…"

It takes her a moment to gather what he's trying to say before recognition shoots across her face, followed by a mixture of emotions. "Me, as in more than your friend?" she conjectures.

He nods solemnly.

"How long?" she demands to know.

"Since the day I laid eyes on you," he admits. And it feels as though a weight has been lifted off his chest—years of secrets, finally floating out into the open.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't know how to?"

"So, that night in Paris, you felt that way?"

"Yes."

She rises then, turning away from him and begins to stalk off in the opposite direction.

He follows suit, calling after her, "Where're you going?"

"You lied," she hisses out as she whips around to look at him once more, tears building in her eyes, "for years, you lied."

"I know, but Regina—"

"No," she cuts him off. "No, you should have said something. You should have said anything. How do you know I wouldn't have been ecstatic to have know how you felt?"

"Are you?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Then she rushes away, the longevity in her paces greater than usual to carry her away quicker.

He lost.

Robin blows out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, as he takes his seat back on the park bench. Maybe it's for the best, he is leaving after all, meaning that starting anything with Regina would have been useless anyway. So, them not working out might just be the best solution. But his heart aches, oh how it aches. He wants to be with her, he loves her, he's always loved her. And this past year has made it impossible to imagine a life without her and now all because he couldn't be clear, he may have lost her forever.

Stupid.

He stews in his own self-loathing for several minutes, just letting it sink in that the past year he'd spent had all been for nothing.

It's probably a solid twenty minutes before he hears the click clacking of heels coming his way. His heart tugs, hoping that it's Regina but he knows not to look up because he'll only end up disappointed. That is until he finds himself staring down at a solid black pair of Jimmy Choos.

He peers up to find none other than Regina Mills standing in front of him, trying to look angry and failing miserably. He gets up and begins to say her name but she just disregards it, grabbing at the lapels of his coat and pulling him hard against her until her lips crashed into his with a ferocity that made him stumble a bit. His mind takes a moment to register what is happening, in time to break away from the kiss. He just looks at her, the woman he's loved for so long, who's eyes are now searching his, asking what he's going to do now.

And he knows without a second thought, he reaches for her waist then, and pulls her all the way to him, reuniting their lips. His heart swells at the feel of her warm lips passionately pressed into his, far hungrier than before and feeling desperate for them to never let go and Robin doesn't intend to. One hand moves to thread his fingers through her hair and the other pulls her even tighter against him.

When they finally choose to depart, he leans his forehead against hers, whispers in the space between them, "What took you so long?"

"Well, I was going to try and beat your record but 7 years sounds like a really long time."

He laughs, then tilts her face up again so that he can give her another kiss, making it a series of pecks this time.

"Now what?" she grins, when he's finally stopped.

He runs his hands down her arms to grab her hands, lacing his fingers with both, "Well, now we're really going to have to discuss me bumming off your food and living establishment."

She nibbles on her lip, suppressing the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. "Maybe your boss will understand? I know it's complicated but it's worth a shot."

"I will. Everything is worth it with you." He kisses her again.

"Even ruining my wedding, coming to New York to stalk me, befriending me while hiding your true feelings and now abandoning your life?"

It's him trying to suppress his smile now. "Yes, every bit, if it means you will be mine?"

"And if I say no?"

He grimaces, thinking to make a joke about jumping off of the Empire State Building but stops himself and just smiles. "Still worth it."

"Good answer." She stands on her tiptoes to exchange another kiss. "Then, I'm yours."

She leans in for yet another kiss but he stops her, "One more thing, you don't plan on getting married in Paris do you, because I had a bad experience there and well I've always been rather fond of Ireland or maybe Hawaii."

Her chuckle tickles his lips. "No Paris. But it wouldn't matter."

"Good me either."

"Glad we cleared that up, now will you just kiss me already."

"Right, of course, m'lady," he says dipping her and lowering his lips once more to hers for a soulful kiss.

He finally got the girl.

No longer  _his best friend's girl_. Just his.

His girl.


End file.
